Two stars that shine
by strawhat-alchemist
Summary: He was supposed to be happy. A soon-to-be-wife, a good job, nice car, and he was good health. So then why did he feel so empty? An encounter leads to confusion, sadness, happiness, and maybe love? Eventual 5927! Haru x Gokudera one-sided. Rating may go up
1. The beginning is the end

Asuka: I own nothing, except for the idea. Right now it's not gonna be too angst-y, in fact it'll start off okay and not sad, later on it'll get angst-y. It's AU (Alternate Universe), and there may be some OOC-ness. If you don't like any of this leave now. Other than that for those of you who'll actually read this enjoy. Go to Jello time . com.

* * *

How did it end up like this?

This single thought resounded in everyones mind, or at least Gokudera's mind.

"_It's funny...how the simplest of favors, the simplest of actions, the simplest phrases that seem so mundane, can end up effecting someones life so harshly."_

Someone had said that before...he couldn't remember now, but right now that didn't matter.

He stood in a small bedroom in the apartment of his ex.

Right beside the pink canopy bed, in front of him lay the container that had held that thing.

"_The thinker"_.

To think that the very object that had brought him and that woman together, would be the same object to break him and his true love apart.

And that girl...that god damn woman!

Though maybe this really wasn't her fault...maybe this was his fault for hurting her...but either way this was unforgivable.

Not that any of his last thoughts mattered much.

He took the knife in his hand.

Tonight it would all end.

His pain, sadness, and maybe the most yet least important thing to him; his life.

Maybe this was just his cruel fate brought upon him by a sadistic god.

Whatever it was it sucked.

But as he plunged that sharp knife that glistened in the moonlight that shone through the window, he began to think that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

"_I don't mind! Really, it's just that...I can't help but feel like we're being watched...but as long as you're here it'll be fine."_

He remembered that cute blush that would spread on his face, and the way he would always be so modest, and of course how he would always say those three words that made everyday worth waking up for.

The knife penetrated through his dress shirt and then through his ivory, pale skin until the knife was in.

He had a small smile on his face.

_'It'll be fine if we're together...'_

To think such a chance meeting had caused this.

"_As long as you're here I'm sure we'll be fine..."_

It all started _THAT _day, a day so distant yet so familiar.

One simple action, that led to all this.

* * *

Asuka: It won't be so angst-y in the beginning, later on you'll see what I mean. Please drop a review, it's what keeps me writing. It's my inspiration.

Hibari: That was so corny and emo sounding...

Asuka: YOU WOULD KNOW! Emo boy...


	2. Bad day

**Asuka: The second chapter has arrived after a long time! I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't like putting disclaimers every chapter so to sum it up; I SERIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING...like at all! At most I own a Vongola 77! And I had to buy it! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Gokudera straightened a few stacks of paperwork on his desk and placed them in their proper folders.

Frankly being a lawyer wasn't exactly an easy job.

Sure he got paid even if he lost the case but there was always that sense of guilt. Taking money from those who probably had spent everything trying to win a case, it didn't seem right.

It was a horrible thing but that's life; a cold and cruel thing that people treasure so dearly.

Gokudera shook his head.

Now wasn't the time for saddening thoughts. He had to go home and get ready, if he was late again or missed a date because he was out drinking with Shamal again she'd beat his head in.

He stood from his chair and left his office.

Where was his office located?

_'Vongola & co.'_ It was a building full of lawyers and a few private investigators. It was well known for winning more cases than any other firm. It had some of the best investigators around, or thats what people claimed.

He had been lucky enough to get a job there. Though being a lawyer was a bit of a burden.

Always left wondering if the person you fought for was truly innocent and if the final verdict was correct, it was saddening. For all you knew you could be sending someone innocent to jail, or worse.

Gokudera shook his head once more. If it was so saddening why was he thinking about it? He had a date with his fiancée to look forward to.

He walked through the carpeted halls of the large building. As he walked he noticed the plaques put up stating that it was a 'family run business'.

He almost scoffed at the idea. The most 'family' like person, as far as he knew, was that damn baseball obsessed freak. He was always smiling and cheery. So cheery to the point it kind of pissed Gokudera off. The only time that guy ever got serious was when he was in the courtroom.

Speaking of that guy...

A tall man with brown eyes, black hair, and light brown skin jogged and caught up to him. "Yo, Gokudera!" he spoke enthusiastically.

Gokudera groaned. "What is it Yamamoto?" he asked grumpily.

"Not in a good mood I see." Yamamoto said, a smile still in place.

Gokudera merely snarled in response.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go drinking with us. It's me, Ryohei, Hibari, and Shamal."

"No thanks. I gotta get home and get ready." Gokudera said in the most bored tone he could manage faking. Though going out for a drink would be nice after work, he didn't feel like getting nagged at.

"You got a date with Haru then. Alright see you later!" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera opened the door and was about to leave when...

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"What?" Leave it to baseball for brains to almost forget something.

"The new boss is coming in tomorrow. We might not see him but I just thought I'd tell you." he said as he walked off.

Gokudera walked out to his car. _'New boss?'_

He knew they'd be under new management since the current (or former to be exact) boss wasn't exactly what one would define as young. The guy was in 70's or so. Gokudera was surprised he made it that long running the firm.

He was aware of somebody replacing him. He had heard that the boss was just waiting for his grandchild to finish law school. Not that Gokudera cared. As long as he had a job everything was all good.

He got into his car and drove straight into traffic.

"Son of a bitch." he muttered. Of all days for there to be a traffic jam.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed Haru's number. It rung a couple of times before saying to leave a message.

_'God damn it all.' _he thought as he remembered Haru's cell phone wasn't working all that great and sometimes didn't get his calls.

He honked the cars horn with a frustrated sigh.

He finally got through the stressful traffic and arrived at the restaurant. He quickly walked in. He was already twenty minutes late and frankly he didn't want to get nagged at.

"Reservation?" asked the waiter at the entrance. It was one of those fancy, upscale, romantic restaurants that you needed to make reservations to.

"Yeah, under the name of 'Gokudera'." he said while straightening his tie. He would have gone home to get ready but seeing as how the traffic had set him back a good twenty damn minutes he went in his lawyer suit. It consisted of a red dress shirt, black tie and blazer with matching black pants.

"Right this way please." the waiter responded, leading him past all the tables full of couples and families alike to his table.

He arrived and saw Haru in a small black dress, a bored look on her face.

"Your waiter will be here in shortly." the waiter said as he walked back to his podium and list of reservations.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bitch." Gokudera said in a low whisper while sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure." said Haru.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're mad." he said.

"This is the fourth time this month that you're late." she responded, trying to sound mad while still in a low voice.

Just then the waiter arrived. Gokudera thanked whatever deity might be listening for saving him.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter this evening. Just call me Sawada-san." the man said. His big, brown eyes and brown hair made him seem so innocent. Sawada smiled as he placed the menus on their tables.

"I'll be back shortly." he said as he walked away.

As soon as he left Gokudera picked up the menu. "So what'll you be having?"

"You're not changing the subject, Gokudera." Haru whispered in an angry tone.

"I work! You can't really expect me to always be there when you want to go see a movie or want to go see your favorite bands concert." he said, noticing that he had spoken louder this time.

"I work too!" Haru complained.

"Singing a stupid song for money? Being a singer is nothing but fun, hardly a real job." he spat back.

"Well for your information it's plenty of work! In fact I had to get up at 6:00am to practice!" Haru responded, annoyed at his behavior.

"Congratulations," he responded with a mocking clap "you're experiencing what I do every damn day to pay for shit you always want like going to this stupid ass restaurant."

He stopped clapping and said "Face it, you're too damn high maintenance. You want me to buy you all this stuff, you expect me to be on time for everything, and you still expect me to work so I can afford it while you sing stupid ass songs on stage."

Haru took a glass of water and threw its contents at Gokudera's shirt.

He stood up angrily "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an asshole." she said as she walked away, her head held high.

At this point he noticed there were a few onlookers staring. Gokudera stood up and promptly walked out into the restaurants parking lot.

His red dress shirt was now decorated with a dark mark right in the middle. Not that it mattered since it had started to rain as soon as he left the restaurant.

He ran over to his car, his arm over his head to shield his eyes from the pouring rain which only seemed to be increasing.

He put the key in his car only to see that it wouldn't open.

_'Of all times for this piece of crap not to work!'_ he thought.

He twisted the key once more only to have it break. He took out his cell phone to see it had run out of battery.

He shoved his hands in his pockets to feel for his wallet only to find it not there.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He inhaled its intoxicating smoke, trying to relax himself.

Back in the restaurant Sawada went to the table to find them missing and water on the table cloth.

He shook his head, he wished couples wouldn't throw things in the restaurant. It made his job harder.

As he removed everything he noticed a wallet sitting next to the chairs leg. He opened it up and found the drivers license of that man.

"Hey, Sebastian." Sawada said as he walked to the waiter in the front.

"What is it?" he asked, he was writing a few things on his list of reservations.

"Did you see where the man with the gray hair went?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, he went out to his car." he said while pointing to the door with his pen. "Why do you ask?"

"The guy dropped his wallet. I just wanna return it." Sawada said.

"Oh, if you're going outside you might as well head home. It's your last day right? You deserve it. Don't you think so, Tsuna?"

"R-Really? Well I guess...Thanks Sebastian!" He ran out of the door into the pouring rain.

"I wish you luck Tsuna." Sebastian said aloud to no one.

"After all, being a boss of your own company has its own burdens."

* * *

**Asuka: What did you think? Please do tell! Reviews are what keep me writing! Thanks for reading and sorry for the lag! I've been busy with troubles here and there.**


	3. A drive home

**Authors ramblings: I'll make it a point now that I'm using actual song names! 'Sakura Kiss' is sung by Chieko Kawabe! I don't claim to own or have any affiliation with the singer or the song. Also I added some comedy to this chapter. Why? Because I can! It's pretty long...well for my standards lol but enough of my ramblings. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Tsuna looked around for the man, but with the rain pouring as hard as it was it was hard to see.

He saw a figure in the distance and a small light. _'That's probably him.'_ Tsuna thought as he approached the man.

"Maybe I should just call Yamamoto for a ride..." Gokudera mumbled. "No, he's probably drunk off his ass..."

He wondered if this was karmas way of punishing him for being an asshole. Maybe he shouldn't have said all of those things to Haru...

He then noticed the figure approaching him.

_'Hm, its the waiter.' _Gokudera thought.

"What is it? If it's about a tip then-"

"You dropped your wallet. I came to return it." he said. He handed it to him.

"Thanks." Gokudera said.

Tsuna seemed to notice the broken key. "Hey, I could call a taxi if you need one."

"Nah, I don't have any money with me." Gokudera said. _'The taxi drivers around here aren't trust worthy...I'd rather not.'_

_'Liar! Then how were you planning to pay?!'_ Tsuna thought.

"W-Well I could give you a ride if you want." he offered.

Gokudera just stared at him for a while. He panicked.

"N-Not that you have to! I-I mean I'm not that kind of person! I mean uh."

_'I must sound like some sort of freak...' _Tsuna thought.

Gokudera contemplated the idea. He could either; 1. Ask the kid for his cell phone and call a drunk Yamamoto for a ride, 2. Call Haru and ask for forgiveness and a ride, or 3. Accept the offer from a complete stranger he just met a while ago and doesn't even know the first name of.

Gokudera removed the cigarette from his mouth, tossed it to the ground and stepped on it.

"If you don't mind. Do you know where Evergreen and Sol street are?" he asked, his tone remaining nonchalant. If he called Haru she'd probably get even angrier and let him stand in the rain.

"Yeah, I somewhere past there myself. I could drop you off." Tsuna said.

"Alright then." Gokudera said. "Which is your car?"

Tsuna took out his own pair of keys and clicked a button on it. The lights on an expensive looking sleek, black car blinked once.

Gokudera's mouth could have dropped at that point. For a waiter he sure had a hell of a lot of money, how else could he afford the car?

"It's right over there." Tsuna said as he walked to it.

Once they got in Tsuna started up his car and drove.

They rode in complete silence.

_'Well this is awkward...' _they thought.

"Nice car for a waiter." Gokudera commented trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation.

"Th-That is...my grandfather bought it for me. Though he said I had to support myself from after high school." Tsuna replied, embarrassed and blushing a bit. After all he didn't want anyone think he was a thief.

"Oh." was Gokudera's simple reply.

_'Just another rich kid who works because his parents want him to grow up as a "hard working" person. Though by the looks of it...'_ Gokudera looked at Tsuna, sizing him up (not in a sexual way, mind you). He noticed his long legs, his stomach which was flat and probably had a bit of ab, his arms which were slim but probably had strength. He had broad shoulders too.

_'He's a grown up man. A grown up man working as a waiter. For someone who's kind to end up working as a waiter. I pity him.' _Gokudera thought.

"Um, is something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh?" Gokudera snapped out of his previous thoughts of pity.

"Well you're kind of staring at me. I thought something was wrong." Tsuna said.

"No. It's nothing. Thanks for the ride." he said.

"No problem! I was heading there anyway, I have some business nearby there." he said.

He pulled into a highway only to come face to face (or car to car) with traffic.

"Damn." Gokudera cursed.

"You're free to turn the radio on is you want to." Tsuna said.

Just then a rectangular light lit up in Tsuna's pants pocket, and with it played a small tune that sounded like 'Welcome to the jungle' by Guns 'n Roses.

Gokudera eyed Tsuna. Sure he was a grown man but from the looks of it, with his innocent brown eyes and face, he didn't look the type for that kind of music.

Tsuna laughed nervously as if embarrassed and quickly picked up.

"Hello?"

He heard laughter from the other line. "It's me Tsuna!"

"Oh, what is it Yamamoto?"

Gokudera perked up a bit. Yamamoto? Though it probably wasn't the same one. Yamamoto was a common name.

"...Yamamoto, are you drunk?" he heard Tsuna ask.

_'On the other hand this may well be Yamamoto...'_ Gokudera thought with a roll of his eyes.

"No Yamamoto I don't have a pink tutu..." He heard Tsuna say. He was probably embarrassed seeing as how he just said something like _that_ in front of a total stranger.

"No Yamamoto, I can't go drinking right now." Tsuna said.

Gokudera would have let out an annoyed sigh. Would have but if he did Tsuna would think he was complaining about the car ride. Really he would sigh at Yamamoto's behavior. He loved hanging out with friends, they were all stressed out men. It only made sense they go drinking.

"For a lawyer you sure do drink a lot. You're not driving home again are you?" At this point Tsuna sounded like a worried mother.

"No I'm not driving, _mom_! Hibird's driving!" Tsuna had pulled the phone away from his ear. Yamamoto's words were slurred and he was yelling into the phone.

"Yamamoto, could you lower your voice?" Tsuna asked, noting that Gokudera looked like he was stifling his laughter.

_'That idiot. He's even more of an idiot when he's drunk.'_ Gokudera thought. He was trying hard not to laugh. Had he really just called Hibari 'Hibird'? He knew Yamamoto had given that guy a nickname but, _Hibird_? On top of that, that Sawada kid looked embarrassed beyond belief.

"Hibird? Don't you mean Hibari?" Tsuna asked.

_'Okay, how does Sawada know the people I work with?'_ Gokudera thought. It was a bit strange that he knew Yamamoto and Hibari. He wouldn't be surprised if he knew Ryohei too.

"No! I call him Hibird because he has a big-"

Gokudera's eyes widened. _'What the hell!?'_

"AH! Yamamoto!" Tsuna shrieked. He was blushing a crimson red and he seemed even more embarrassed. He actually seemed a bit cute.

_'Wait, what the hell am I-'_ Gokudera's thoughts were interrupted by what Yamamoto said next.

"He has big bird!" Yamamoto yelled loudly into his phone, loud enough for Gokudera to hear.

Tsuna and Gokudera had freaked out looks on their faces.

It wouldn't come to a surprise to Gokudera if Yamamoto swung that way but with _Hibari_?! He didn't want those mental images etched into his mind.

Tsuna was speechless. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I mean his pet bird y'know." Yamamoto finally said after a long silence on both ends.

"O-Oh! Yeah I knew that!" Tsuna said. He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

Gokudera almost sighed in relief. How weird would things be if Yamamoto and Hibari- He stopped himself there. He'd rather not even think about it. Hibari being lovey-dovey at all was just wrong. The guy was cold, calm, and collected. It just didn't seem possible.

He saw the traffic move so he put down his phone and moved the sufficient space between his car and the one in front him.

"Congrats on finishing law school!" Yamamoto yelled.

Tsuna picked up his phone again. "Who told you about that?" Tsuna asked.

"Your tutor! What was his name? Uhh Unborn or something."

"Reborn." Tsuna said putting emphasis on the 'Re' part.

"Yeah! You should so come to Vongola & co.!"

_'That baseball idiot...' _Gokudera thought. _'This guy doesn't look like he could handle the death of someone let alone a case.'_

He could assure you he'd seen his fair share of dead bodies, decapitated bodies, burned bodies, you name it he'd probably already seen it.

"Vongola & co.?! H-How do you know about that one?" he moved the car a bit more forward. He sounded a bit surprised.

"I never told you! I work there! With Ryohei-" just then Tsuna heard someone yell "EXTREME DRINKING!" in the background. "and Shamal."

"R-Really? I-I'll think about it." Tsuna said. He noticed the traffic had cleared up ahead.

_'So he does know everyone. That's weird...'_ Gokudera thought.

"Gotta go. Bye Yamamoto." Tsuna said. He hung up and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

He went back to focusing on driving. "I hope you don't mind if I turn on the radio."

"Go ahead." Gokudera said. _'Besides after that conversation you just had music would be nice...'_

He turned it on only to find 'Sakura Kiss' playing. It was sung by none other than Haru Miura herself.

Gokudera almost groaned. To think he was just forgetting about what had happened.

Tsuna seemed to notice that Gokudera didn't want to hear that song and changed the station.

"That girl you were with was Haru Miura, wasn't it?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" Gokudera asked sounding angry. He'd rather avoid this topic completely. If Sawada was another one of her fans that wanted to play twenty questions he'd jump out of the car.

"Ah I didn't mean to offend you!" Tsuna exclaimed.

_'He sure gets embarrassed easily...'_

"It's fine. Not like you meant any harm by it."

"That's good." Tsuna sounded relieved.

Gokudera went back to looking out the window. "You're a weird guy."

"What makes you say that?"

"No, nothing." Gokudera said. He didn't want to sound like some sort of freak. But really how many people did you know who drove a complete stranger to their house after they had an argument with their fiancée who is a celebrity?

"If it's because I'm driving you home it's because I could tell you aren't a bad person."

"How can you tell? You don't even know my name." Gokudera asked, intrigued as to how someone could just tell you're not a bad person. Besides he had just fought with his future wife in a restaurant full of people. How could he think of Gokudera as a 'good person'?

"I don't know, something about you just tells me you're not a bad person." Tsuna said with a slight blush. _'I can't believe said something like that to a complete stranger.'_

Tsuna saw they were at their destination and began to stop his car. When he stopped his car "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you Sawada-san." he said. Though he was thinking_ 'I can't believe he actually drove a complete stranger to his house...'_

"It was no trouble. Good night." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, you too." Gokudera said.

Tsuna drove away.

Gokudera sighed. "Poor guy will never gonna make it as a lawyer..." he muttered to himself.

"_...I could tell you aren't a bad person." _

"He's too nice."

Tsuna drove past all the houses until he reached the busy downtown section. There he saw a fancy looking building with the words 'Vongola & co.' on a sign outside.

He pulled into the parking lot and went inside.

"Ah, you've arrived Tsuna."

"Yeah, sorry about the wait grandfather." Tsuna responded.

"Nonsense. It's fine. After all you're finally boss of this company. I'd expect you'd go celebrate." he said.

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna said._ 'Although I really was just working and gave a ride to a guy who got in a fight with his fiancée.'_

"And you're an adult, you can call me by my my first name now." the old man said. His hair was white but his skin was tan. He had a smile on his face and wore a brown suit.

"R-Right! I'm sorry!" Tsuna said.

The old man laughed. "You're so jittery. But it's fine. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Th-Thank you." Tsuna said. _'Why am I so nervous?!'_

He handed Tsuna a key. "Tomorrow this is all yours. Just come into work. Reborn will be here to tell you what to do and such."

_'So am I the boss or is he?!' _he thought as he inspected the key.

"Good luck Tsuna."

"Y-Yes. Thank you!"

He smiled. "I'll be heading back to Italy tomorrow early in the morning. Tell your mom I said bye."

"Okay! Thanks!" Tsuna said.

"Don't let me down Tsuna."

"I won't." Tsuna said assuringly.

He gave him one last smile before leaving the building. Tsuna looked at the key in his hand for a long time before leaving to his own car.

_'Thanks for everything. Timoteo...'_

_

* * *

_**Authors rambling: I know this sucked...bad. But leave review? Please? Also please vote on my poll on my profile. Your opinion matters.**

**I should note that for now I'm on spring break so I'll have more time to work on my fanfictions.**


	4. Awkward situations

**Authors ramblings: Awkwardness FTW! This is not good. I'm sorry I fail! OTL**

**

* * *

**Gokudera hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He tilted his head slightly so he could see the time displayed in red lights.

_'Six thirty? Damn...' _Gokudera got out of bed quickly.

He took a quick shower and got dressed. He wore a regular white dress shirt, black tie, and black pants. He wore his dress shoes and black blazer then headed to work...in one of Dino's cars.

He hated asking for help but since his car was being an ass yesterday he had to get it towed and fix the damn door so for now he borrowed one of Dino's cars. He was lucky Dino's house wasn't too far from his apartment.

As he drove to work he began thinking of how the others would probably be acting.

If anything Yamamoto would look wasted beyond belief, Ryohei wouldn't be yelling anytime today, and Hibari would be more irritable than ever.

He shook his head. _'And on the day the new boss comes in...'_

Though he'd rather have gone drinking last night than his "date" (if you can call it that).

He arrived and found a spot in the parking lot, parked then headed into work.

He was walking through the revolving door when he crashed into someone. He dropped a couple of his files.

"Hey asshole watch where you're-"

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too-...Hey, aren't you that guy from yesterday?" came a familiar voice.

_'Oh crap...'_ Gokudera thought.

Gokudera looked up. "...Waiter?!" he exclaimed.

Tsuna had a deadpanned look on his face "Y-yes I suppose I was..."

"I-I mean S-Sawada-san!" Gokudera exclaimed. _'I can't believe I just called him waiter...'_

"H-Hi..." Tsuna said in embarrassment and shock.

They stayed there staring in an awkward silence.

"Tsuna, I told you not to stand there. Idiot." came a voice that although was speaking in Japanese had a bit of an accent.

"R-Reborn! Shouldn't you have gone already?" Tsuna said, turning his attention to a young man clad in a suit and fedora.

"And leave you alone to run this? Maybe in a year or so, but not in your first day." he replied.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say 'run this'? As in the company...as in he's the new boss?!" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah. He was lucky enough to be the heir to the great throne..." Reborn answered. "Oh, and I think you made a great first impression." he continued sarcastically.

Tsuna laughed nervously. This was certainly not what he had in mind, especially not for his first day of work.

Gokudera couldn't help but wonder what kind of impression he _had_ left on his new boss. After all he had gotten waited on, given a ride home, and cursed at his new boss.

"W-Well I guess it was nice seeing you again..." Tsuna said, averting his gaze to meet anything but Gokudera.

"Y-Yeah..." Gokudera said, also averting his gaze. "So...yeah...good luck. You know, as the new boss."

"Y-Yeah. You too, with uh everything that's going on and such..." Tsuna said.

Reborn just stared at them like they were idiots. "We should get going to your office, Tsuna." he said in an attempt to break the awkward situation between the two.

_'What idiots.'_ Reborn thought.

Tsuna looked to Reborn. "Yeah."

He handed Gokudera a few of his files that he had picked up and left.

Gokudera stood there like dumbfounded.

Then someone went through the revolving doors, pushing Gokudera and knocking the files out of his hands again.

"Gokudera? It's not a good idea to stand by the doors you know. If someone walks in you could get hurt." Yamamoto said.

"It's also not a good idea to get drunk off your ass then drive home- and what the hell happened to your hair?" Gokudera asked, staring at the mans once completely black hair.

Yamamoto laughed. "So you noticed?"

"I think anyone in their right mind would notice those white stripes in your black hair." Gokudera said.

"Yeah I don't remember how I got them but they'll wash off...eventually." he said.

"Nice going."

"Sometimes you remind me of my friend, you should meet him! You both tell me not to drink and drive!"

_'Anyone in their right mind would tell you not to drink and drive!' _he thought. _'Now that I think about it he called Sawada yesterday...Wait I remind him of Sawada?'_

"I remind you of your friend?" he asked.

"Yeah! You guys should meet each other! He's a cool guy!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Gokudera said. He picked up the rest of his fallen files and left to his office.

He noticed his cell phone light up. He flipped it open. _'A tex__t from...Shamal?'_

Why would Shamal text him? Actually scratch that; why would Shamal contact him at all? That guy was a doctor. Wasn't he busy?

_"I heard what happened with Haru-chan! That means she's now single right?"_

Gokudera sighed. That guy was damn annoying! "No you idiot..." Gokudera said as he texted. He had developed the habit of saying whatever he was texting.

"Well I was just going to ask if you had a few staples but I suppose I'll ask someone else." came an amused tone.

"Huh?" Gokudera looked up. There stood an amused Dino. Dino was a blond haired Italian man who came to Japan when he was fifteen. He was now thirty-two and had been working at the firm for a good twelve years. Needless to say he did get paid more than Gokudera did (Hence why the guy had so many damn cars) and was one of the more recommendable lawyers.

"Oh, hey Dino." Gokudera said in a bored tone.

"Should you really be on the phone? I mean this is the first day the new boss is here." Dino said.

"You mean you don't know who the new boss is?" Gokudera asked.

"No. Why, do you?" Dino asked not even trying to hide his interest in who the new boss could be.

"Nope. It's just that you always seem to know the higher ups, that's all." Gokudera replied. He'd rather no one think of him as the bosses pet or something.

He turned his attention back to his cell phone and began texting again.

_"No u idiot hands off damn pervert" _he hit the send button and started working on his paperwork silently.

"...so you fought with Haru did you?" Dino asked.

"How did you know?!" Gokudera asked. He was mentally praying it wasn't in the tabloids.

"You seem irritated -well more than usual- and judging by what you just said I'm right." Dino said. He was the oldest and he acted like an older brother to people he liked. Gokudera was _fortunate_ enough to be one of those people.

_'Lucky me.'_ he thought, sarcasm dripping off the thought.

"It's nothing. Just another stupid fight." Gokudera said.

"Yeah that's what you always say. It's been happening ever since _that_ day." Dino said, a worried expression on his face.

"Look, what happened that day was a mistake. Nothing more. It didn't mean anything." Gokudera answered quickly, like he was defending himself.

"No need to get defensive. But you know if you were it'd be fine." Dino said with a reassuring pat on Gokudera's shoulder and a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have work to do?" Gokudera said as he shoved a box of staples into Dino's hands.

"Is that the thanks I get for lending you one of my cars?"

"Okay, thanks. Now get back to work."

Dino sighed and walked away. Gokudera was too stubborn for his own good.

Up in the top office Tsuna was working on paperwork. "Hey, Reborn." Tsuna said.

"What is it?" Reborn replied in a bored tone.

"I don't know...should I tell them I'm their boss?" Tsuna asked.

"You're such a kid." Reborn said. He was laying down on a couch in Tsuna's office. Since it was made for seating three people he had his neck against the arm rest so his legs weren't squished.

_'This coming from you?!'_ Tsuna thought. Reborn was five years younger than he was.

"Money can come between friends." Reborn said. "But if you want to tell them I won't say anything."

Tsuna said nothing and continued working on all his paperwork and documents.

"You're the boss now. These are your decisions. I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything too stupid." he said.

"Gee, thanks for the endorsement." Tsuna said sarcastically.

"But are you sure about handling _that_?" Reborn asked. He moved his fedora so it was no longer casting a shadow over his eyes.

"I have to try. Dad did-"

"Yeah and look where he's at." Reborn replied. Even if he was often insulting him, sarcastic, and a jerk he cared about his idiot student...to a certain extent anyway.

Tsuna looked down at the carpeted floor of his office.

Reborn smiled "Well I guess doing this proves you're a man." he said.

"Once again, I thank you for the encouragement." Tsuna said.

"Um, Mr. Sawada? There's a call for you." said a secretary from the other side of the door.

"I'll take the call." Tsuna answered. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Vongola & co.?"

"Yes, how can we help you?"

"HEELLPPP!" came from the other side of the conversation.

Tsuna put the phone away from his ear. Were people trying to make him lose his hearing?

"O-Okay sir please calm down. What's the problem?" Tsuna asked.

"I need a defense attorney! Please come down to the Namimori detention center!" the man exclaimed.

"O-Okay. I'll go. What's your name?"

"My names Giannini! Help!" he yelled once again.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Until then just calm down." Tsuna said.

"Thank you!" he said.

Tsuna hung up with a sigh.

"Looks like you got your first case." Reborn said.

"Right."

"Take someone with you." Reborn said.

"What? Why?"

"You're still a novice. It'd be better to take someone with you."

"B-But who?"

He smirked. "Don't worry. I already picked someone out."

"Hey Gokudera!" called an intern.

"What is it?" he asked, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"I got a message for you. You're supposed to go escort a rookie on his first case. Meet him in the lobby by the front entrance."

Gokudera sighed. He really didn't feel like escorting anyone. He stood and left to the lobby of the building.

_' "Just meet him at the front entrance, your friends won't be there since they're busy", ' _Tsuna thought. _'Those were Reborn's words but...'_

He glanced at the gray haired man. _'But why this guy?!'_

_

* * *

_**Authors ramblings: Hope you liked this chapter and hopefully it didn't suck too bad. I think I'm enjoying typing this story...It's nice to write a multi-chapter story about something other than amuto. Anyway; Please review! Reviews mean updates! And remember: I love reviews- uh I mean you guys.**

**Tsuna: Sh-She's a review whore...**


	5. Ideals

**Authors ramblings: I have a feeling this will be one of my multi-chapter stories that I will love and be sad for when it ends. All hail Britannia- I mean 5927!**

**

* * *

**Gokudera could only blink on surprise. He had to escort his new boss on his first case? As if yesterdays events and this morning weren't already awkward enough. Other than that he hated helping rookies. They were so helpless!

_'Well...it's not like he doesn't know the basics right? As the new boss he should know at least a little...'_ Gokudera thought, hoping that Tsuna wasn't completely useless.

Tsuna stared. Why him? After the events of last night this would be a little awkward. _'It's just for this case Tsuna. It's only for this case. Then you'll probably never even have to see the guy again.'_

It wasn't like Tsuna hated him, like he said he could tell he wasn't a bad person, but it was just too weird.

_'He's spacing out...'_ Gokudera thought. He cleared his throat to get Tsuna's attention.

"We should get going. We don't want to miss visiting hours." Gokudera said.

"Yeah." Tsuna replied.

They both got into Tsuna's car and drove to the detention center.

Tsuna took a seat, Gokudera standing right next to him. "Hello? Are you Giannini?"

On the other side of the clear, bullet proof, glass window was a small, round man. He was balding, and both his head and hair were shiny.

"Y-yes! Thank you for coming!" he exclaimed.

_'What weird client...'_ Gokudera thought.

"So, I guess first things first, what are you being accused of?" Tsuna asked.

"You mean to say you didn't ask beforehand?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna turned to him. "No, why?"

Gokudera groaned. Tsuna was nice and all but as far as he could tell he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. _'Typical rookie...'_

"Because you have to make sure it's a case you can handle. Someone won't be there all the time if you can't handle it." Gokudera explained. "Aside from that you're a beginner. You wouldn't want something like a murder case for your-"

"It's a murder case." Giannini answered, not noticing (or purposely interrupting, Gokudera couldn't tell) the conversation going on between the two men.

"first case..." Gokudera finished. "You're going to have to deny this request." he stated. "Let him call someone else."

"Gokudera-kun? That's your name right?" Tsuna asked. His tone was suddenly serious. Well as serious as he could muster with his nervous voice. It was his first case and he was worried about screwing up.

"Yeah."

"I-I'm an amateur but I believe Giannini-san here asked me to be his lawyer. I should at least listen to what he has to say." Tsuna said.

"Thats right! You're a smart man!" Giannini exclaimed.

_'So he did interrupt our conversation on purpose earlier...'_ Gokudera thought with a slight twitch of the eye.

"So, what's the reason you're in here?" Tsuna asked. He turned his attention back to Giannini.

"It's simple! They accused me of killing my ex-girlfriend!" Giannini practically yelled. It looked like tears were going to form in his eyes.

"F-First can you tell me why you were accused?" Tsuna asked.

"There was a witness saying they saw me kill her! Before I knew it I was under arrest!" he cried.

"Okay sir. Please calm down." Gokudera said. He figured Tsuna didn't know how to handle clients, especially the ones still shocked by the accusations.

"Yes, you're right. But really! I didn't do it! You gotta believe me!" Giannini cried.

"Okay, I'll take the case."

"R-Really? Thank you!" Giannini yelled.

"I believe you're innocent. I guess I should go visit the crime scene." Tsuna said as he stood.

"Great! I'll give you directions! The crime scene is at Maka park. You'll see it when you get there." he said.

They were about to leave when Gokudera remembered something.

"Ask him when the trial is going to take place." Gokudera whispered to Tsuna.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot..." Tsuna said shyly.

"Hey, Giannini-san?"

"Yeah?"

"When is the trial?"

"In three days."

"...Eh?" was the only thing to leave Tsuna's mouth.

"I hope you can help me!" were Giannini's last words as the guards arrived.

"Visiting hours are over." they said strictly.

Tsuna and Gokudera walked out to the parking lot.

Gokudera took a cigarette out of a pack in his jacket pocket. He lit it up with a lighter he kept in his pants pocket.

"I told you to deny the case." he said. He didn't mean to sound like an ass but frankly he did something pretty dumb.

"I-It doesn't matter. Even if he told me the moment I walked in that the trial was tomorrow I wouldn't deny him without listening to him first." Tsuna said.

"That's idiotic." Gokudera said.

Tsuna stopped outside of his car to take out his key. "What would make you say that?"

"You say you know the guy is innocent and you plan to defend him with only three days to prepare? He could be the murderer for all you know and you could be stuck in court stressing out over nothing. That wasn't your smartest move. Not for your first case and not as your first day as boss." Gokudera explained.

Tsuna unlocked the car doors. "Gokudera-kun, I respect you but you seem to be really pessimistic." Tsuna took the drivers seat as Gokudera got into the passenger seat.

"I'm stating the truth." he said. "Nice people like you aren't fit to have a job like this."

Tsuna had a puzzled look on his face. "Nice people like me? Why?" Tsuna sounded offended by what had just been said. He began driving to the crime scene.

"You have to know when to not be nice and decline. You can't take every case for every person who asks for your help. That's not how it works. Sometimes you have to say no."

"W-Well its true. This is my first job and maybe I am too nice but..." They had arrived at the crime scene. He began to park his car.

"B-But I...I can't just stand by and let an innocent man go to jail!" Tsuna exclaimed quite loudly. _'I can't believe I said something that corny...'_

Gokudera opened his car door. He dropped his cigarette to the ground and squished it with his foot.

"That's foolish." he said.

"Maybe, but we're different people." Tsuna said. They approached the park. "And I can't say I agree with your ideals."

Gokudera watched as Tsuna examined the crime scene. He made sure not to tamper with anything and only look.

_'This type of work wasn't meant for the kind hearted, trusting people. It was made for those who can stand the sight of a dead body, who can listen to the sickest stories without being fazed. People who can brush this kind of thing off like nothing. It wasn't meant for people like you. You'll come to accept those ideals.' _Gokudera thought.

_'Eventually everyone who works in this business does.'_

_

* * *

_**Authors ramblings: Honestly I am not satisfied with this chapter. I re-wrote it so many times and no doubt that once I post it up and re-re-re-read it I'll think **_'Why did I write that?! I should rewrite that! It's total crap! I should take it down now!'_

**That always happens to me for some reason.**

**Review = updates and more 5927.**


	6. Change

**Authors ramblings: Because I'm not smart I so stole this from Phoenix Wright. I admit it. If you played Phoenix Wright: Justice For All don't spoil the case. I will change a few things because it is a 5927 but still, don't spoil the case.**

**

* * *

**Tsuna inspected the ground closely. He looked at the outline of the body. The body had probably been taken for an autopsy.

The name _'Gianini'_ was written in the dirt. The chalk outline showed a finger outline on the last letter of the name.

"That's pretty incriminating evidence he did it." Gokudera said.

"I guess..." Tsuna said. He continued roaming the park.

A man dressed in a police uniform went up to Tsuna. "Sir, I'm afraid we can't have you roaming the area." He had a nose piercing, purple hair, and looked like he belonged in some sort of goth group.

"He's part of the case." Gokudera cut in.

"How?"

"I'm the defendants lawyer." Tsuna said.

"Oh? Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi of Vongola & co.?"

"Yes, why?"

He bowed "We received word that you would be coming to the crime scene. Sorry for the disturbance."

"It's fine, just let him do his job." Gokudera said.

"Y-Yes." the police man answered then walked away.

"Thanks." Tsuna said, still inspecting the body outline.

Gokudera only grunted in response.

_'What's with this guy?'_ Tsuna thought. _'I guess not all people are like they are with strangers...'_

"Hey." Gokudera said.

"What?"

Gokudera looked at the clock placed by the public phones in the park. "It's getting late. We should head back."

Tsuna stood up. "Yeah, you're right."

When they got back they saw Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari walking out of work.

"Those idiots are probably going home..." he heard Gokudera mutter.

"Crap!" Tsuna hit the acceleration and drove past them quickly.

Yamamoto blinked. "That was weird..."

"Extreme driving!" Ryohei yelled, but not with his usual enthusiasm.

"Don't be loud. You're disturbing the peace and making my hangover worse, herbivore." Hibari said.

"Stop! Before you crash into something!" Gokudera yelled.

Tsuna braked, noticing that they were past the three.

_'Thank god for the big parking lot...'_ Gokudera thought.

"Are you insane?" Gokudera exclaimed, trying to keep his calm.

"Sorry! It's just that I'd rather they not see me!" Tsuna shrieked. He was blushing in embarrassment.

"Right. Well, how about parking the car? I still have work to do." Gokudera said.

"R-Right. Sorry." Tsuna parked in a spot and got out.

"Listen up Sawada." Gokudera started as they walked in the building. "When the trial starts I'll still have to be there, but try not to stutter or depend on me too much. It makes you look nervous."

_'B-But I am nervous! Even my thoughts are stuttering!' _Tsuna thought.

"It's like a battlefield. Don't show any signs of weakness or they'll catch you off guard." he finished. They stopped in front of the elevator doors, waiting for the next one.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Tsuna responded in a kind voice.

Gokudera stared for a while before turning away and saying "Right. Listen, tomorrow I'll go with you to the crime scene. You also need to get more information on your client and the details of the murder."

The elevator doors opened with a 'ding'. They walked in and stood on opposite sides of the elevator.

"From what I saw -which was hardly anything since we had little time- it looked like the victim fell from the second story of the park. Since it was a murder the victim was most likely 'pushed'."

"How did you figure out all that?" Tsuna asked. _'Somehow being in the same room next to this guy makes me feel dumb...' _

"The body outline looked like someone sprawled on the floor, face down. The park has two stories. The first main land of the park has small fencing around a man made path. The second was made from a hill. Now it's flat around the edges and has stairs leading from the first story. Since it was all dirt they put up stone walls against the edges along with the addition of public phone booths. The area near the body fell on the main part was closed off and the same goes for the second."

"I can only guess maybe the victim died from a fall related death. The only way the victim could have fallen would be falling due to their own clumsiness or being pushed. Seeing as how its a murder case it would mean they were probably pushed." Gokudera explained.

"..." Tsuna was speechless. "Y-You deduced all that from just seeing the crime scene?"

"I've been working here for a while." Gokudera said.

"Wow. You're smart." Tsuna said.

"I guess," he said.

The elevator stopped on Gokudera's floor. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late and try not to do anything too novice like." He stepped out.

_'Basically, you're telling me not to do anything stupid...'_

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said with a smile.

Gokudera didn't say anything and just walked away as the doors closed.

He walked back into his office. He opened his cell phone. _'Damn, I forgot I turned it off after texting Shamal.'_

He turned it on and saw he had two text messages and one missed call.

The first text read: "WHERE'D YOU GO?"

He raised and eyebrow in confusion, then he saw it was from Yamamoto._ 'Idiot must've hit caps lock by accident.'_

The next one read: "U sure? U seem to b in these kind of fights a lot. Ever since that day"

It was Shamal's response to his other text. Gokudera groaned. Had he not just told Dino _that_ day had nothing to do with it? Did everyone just suddenly feel like talking about it?

He ignored the text and decided to see whose call he had missed. _'Haru?'_

He stayed there thinking for a while. He was trying to decide whether he should call her back or not.

_'You kind of did start the fight.'_ he thought.

_'But on the other hand she's too high maintenance and she needs to learn her lesson.'_ came another thought.

He sighed and looked at the clock. He had spent all his time with Tsuna. He took a couple of files full of todays paperwork that he hadn't done.

He walked out to his car only to see the man with the fedora standing by his car.

_'What was his name again? Reborn?'_ Gokudera thought.

"You. You're Gokudera, right?" Reborn said.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" he responded.

"Tch."

_'Did he just "Tch" me?' _Gokudera thought. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how the person who's helping my student acts." he said.

"What does my behavior have to do with anything?"

"There's no point in lecturing Tsuna about not being nice or how lawyers should act." Reborn said. "He's a natural born idiot. He wouldn't change if it cost him his life."

Gokudera kept a straight face, though he was wondering how Reborn knew about what he had told Tsuna. Chances were he hadn't even talked to Tsuna yet.

"But that's why he'll be a good lawyer. He doesn't do it for the money like most." Gokudera looked to the side. Why did it feel like that was directed at him? "He does it to help people. It sounds stupid -even I think it's a bit foolish- but that's who he is. It must have been because of how his parents and Timoteo raised him. So due to Timoteo's wishes I'll say this," Reborn's gaze didn't feel like a glare but it felt somewhat threatening. "don't change him."

"Reborn!" Both Reborn and Gokudera turned around to see Tsuna heading towards them.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"Well for one, you were supposed to meet with Luce at the restaurant fifteen minutes ago and I have to drive you since your car is in the shop." Tsuna said.

"Right." Reborn answered. He turned back to Gokudera. "Just remember what I said."

He walked to Tsuna's car. Tsuna waved and said "Bye, Gokudera-kun." He went to his car.

Gokudera got in his car and drove off. As he entered his apartment he sat on his couch. He closed his eyes and he saw Tsuna's sweet face with that adorable smile on his face.

His eyes shot open. He lit up a cigarette and let the puffs of smoke escape his mouth to the ceiling.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You shouldn't listen to what that Gokudera guy says." Reborn said suddenly on their quiet ride to the restaurant.

"You mean that stuff about nice people? Wait. How do you know what he said?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn smirked. "I just know."

"But I don't think he meant any harm by it." Tsuna said, noticing that they were almost there. "He's a nice person. I bet he just acts tough."

"Either way you shouldn't take his advice."

_'So Reborn does care...'_ Tsuna thought.

"Well, not like you would anyway. You're too nice and naive to change in the slightest." Reborn smirked.

_'Or maybe he just loves insulting me.'_

He stopped his car right by the restaurant. "If you need a ride I'm sure Luce wouldn't mind or just call my home phone."

"I'll probably go home with Luce. Bye Tsuna," he said as he walked in.

Tsuna nodded and drove off.

_'Why would he go home with-'_ then it hit Tsuna. _'Oh...'_

"I did not need those images of Luce and Reborn..." Tsuna said, feeling sick at the thought.

* * *

**Authors ramblings: Reviews equal updates, I love pie, Reborn's getting some (or _IS_ he?), and it looks like maybe Gokudera is in denial about something. And what is _that_ day?**

**No posting spoilers if you have played Phoenix Wright: Justice For All**


	7. Apologies

**Authors ramblings: I love the song 'As the dew' by GARNET CROW. It's really nice. Also if it's **_"Like this" _**i****t's flashback dialogue. If its **_Like this _**it's a flashback, unless its **_Like this _**in the middle of a sentence. Then it's putting emphasis on the word.**

**

* * *

**Tsuna got home, put his car keys on the book case in his living room and removed his jacket, placing it on the red couch in his living room.

He plopped down on his couch. He was used to work but somehow it was even more tiring now. He couldn't afford to screw up. One slip up could mean Giannini could go to jail.

_"When the trial starts I'll still have to be there..."_

_'Well at least Gokudera-kun will still be there.'_ He was never much of a optimist but right now it seemed like the time to be one.

He stayed there, too tired to even move to his bed. Eventually he stood up, brushed his teeth and got into a pair of red silk pajamas. He slipped into bed with a yawn and went to sleep.

In his apartment, Gokudera clicked on speed dial and called Haru. He let out a sigh, he hoped he was doing the right thing and that she wouldn't go crazy on him.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other line.

"Haru?" Gokudera asked, trying to sound as sad as he could.

"Gokudera?" Haru started. She sounded sad, like she had been crying. "Where were you earlier? I tried calling but-"

"I'm sorry." Gokudera said, interrupting her.

"I shouldn't have said those things." he said.

"I...I forgive you." Haru said.

"That's good." Gokudera said.

There was an awkward silence._ 'God I hate this part...' _he thought. For some reason there was always an awkward silence in almost every phone call with her.

"I have to go. Goodnight." Gokudera said.

"Goodnight Gokudera," she said. She hung up. Gokudera took note that after he had apologized she sounded a lot happier.

He put his phone down on the coffee table with a sigh. He moved a few gray bangs out of his eyes.

"_Don't change him." _

He scoffed. He wasn't _trying_ to change him in the first place, even if it might have sounded like it. He was just stating what was true.

He remembered his first job like it was yesterday. It was simple robbery case, nothing gruesome. As time passed he got his first murder case, he really thought it would be nothing. When he went to see the body he knew he was dead wrong.

A little girl, her arms were cut up, her long hair stuck together because of the blood, worst of all her neck was cut right across. It was like something from a horror movie.

If he couldn't handle it he doubted someone like Tsuna could.

He shook his head. Why did he care? Answer: he didn't. As soon as the case was over he could go back to his regular work and never have to talk to or interact with Tsuna again.

He removed his suit and got ready for bed. He looked over to his calender which hung on the wall above his alarm clock. The next day was circled in red on his calender.

_'Crap...what is tomorrow anyway?'_ he thought, trying to remember. He knew it wasn't his birthday, it wasn't Haru's, it wasn't an anniversary, what the hell was it?!

_'...Damn.'_ He had just remembered what tomorrow was.

The baseball idiot's birthday. _'That's probably why he had sent me a text...'_ He figured Yamamoto would invite them drinking.

He got in bed and decided that he had nothing to worry about. If they invited him drinking he might as well go. Not like he had anything to worry about -well except for getting someone to drive, he sure as hell wouldn't let Yamamoto drive drunk.

He slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Authors ramblings: I know it's short and has hardly anything important in it but right now I'm tired, sleepy, and sleepy. I wanna take a nap so badly but I have homework, so zetta lame. Sorry for the zetta lame chapter. I am just so tired, school's a pain in the neck. I need some ICE CREAM!**

**Reviews = updates and so and so.**


	8. Lucky

**Authors ramblings: Read the latest One Piece chapter...I cried. I've been crying a lot at One Piece, D. Gray-man, and Fullmetal Alchemist lately.**

**Phoenix Wright: **For those who don't know, Phoenix Wright is a series of video games about a defense attorney. It had three games **_(Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright, Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations, and Phoenix Wright: Justice for all)_**then it had a game called **_Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice_** which starred a new character called Apollo Justice and the latest was** _Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth_** which stars Phoenix Wright's foe/friend, Miles Edgeworth. It's a great series, I recommend it.

* * *

Gokudera woke up to the usual annoying sound of his alarm clock. He slammed the alarm clock and the sound stopped. With a grunt he sat up and got out of bed.

He got ready for work, ate breakfast, and got in his car. He drove to work, not as bothered by the traffic. Morning traffic wasn't always so bad, it gave him to think.

_'Another day helping the boss, what fun.'_ He really just wanted to go to a bar and let off some steam. It would probably be the highlight of his day.

He parked his car and signed in to work before heading off to his office. He saw Yamamoto there along with Ryohei, smiling like idiots.

"Hey Gokudera!"

"Hey. Happy birthday Yamamoto," Gokudera said as he placed a few folders on his desk and began arranging them on the large cabinets behind his desk.

Yamamoto laughed and said "Thanks, but that's not why we're here."

"Then what is it?"

Ryohei and Yamamoto exchanged a glance. Ryohei smirked and said "Don't be shy. We heard about you helping and being friendly with the boss. You were hitting on her TO THE EXTREME!"

Anyone within an earshot turned and gave strange looks to the three, not because of Ryohei's screaming (everyone who worked there found it to be a usual thing), but rather because of what he had said about "hitting on her". Yamamoto laughed it off and Gokudera resisted the urge to kill Ryohei then and there.

His eye and hands twitched. "No," he said. "The new boss is a _guy_, and I was _told_ to help him so don't get the wrong idea," he said while gritting his teeth. He was really starting to wonder why he was friends with them in the first place.

"Oh, never mind then, TO THE EXTREME!"

"On another note," Yamamoto said as he took a note out of his pocket and handed it to Gokudera, "I got this note from the bosses secretary."

He opened it. It read; _'Come outside to my car. -Tsuna'_

Gokudera rolled his eyes. Was the note really necessary? He could have just called him on his cellphone.

He crumpled it up and shoved it into his pocket. "I gotta go help the boss," he said as he motioned Yamamoto and Ryohei out of his office. He didn't trust them with all his files, especially not the ever energetic Ryohei.

"Who _IS_ the new boss anyway? No one has seen him, not even a glimpse," Yamamoto asked, hoping to get an answer from Gokudera without directly asking.

"Can't tell you," he answered as he walked to the lobby, hands in his pockets.

"Don't be so EXTREMELY stingy," Ryohei yelled as he followed right behind Gokudera.

Gokudera ignored him and walked out the door giving only a half wave of his hand for a good-bye.

Yamamoto, who had been following Ryohei, seemed to be reading a text on his cellphone. He wore a happy grin as he read.

Ryohei raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten you so happy TO THE EXTREME?!"

"Nothing, it's just that tonight I'll be seeing an old friend. I haven't seen him in a few years since he only works around here but never has enough time to hang out," Yamamoto explained.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled happily in response.

"We should hurry and finish our work. We can leave earlier if we do," Yamamoto said, putting his phone away in his back pocket.

"Alright!" Ryohei answered with his usual energy. "Then we can go drinking TO THE EXTREME!"

Yamamoto laughed at his friends enthusiasm to going drinking. '_Oh, that's right,'_ he thought.

"I forgot, I have to text my friend to tell him which bar it's at," Yamamoto said as he took out his cellphone and texting.

"Cool! I wanna meet your EXTREME friend!" Ryohei yelled.

Yamamoto nodded and said "I think you already know him though." Ryohei gave him a confused look but only received Yamamoto's usual smile in return.

"I should head back then." Yamamoto went back to his office. Ryohei did the same, his mind wondering who the friend could be.

Outside Gokudera went to Tsuna's car. Tsuna was leaning against his car playing with the cellphone in his hands, most likely texting someone.

"Hey," Gokudera said. Tsuna looked up and smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked while putting his phone in his pants pocket. He took out his keys and with a click of a button the doors unlocked.

"Yeah, though next time why don't you just call me?" Gokudera asked as he opened the door and got in the car.

Tsuna got in and shut the door. "Well I don't have your number," he said as he started the car.

_'Oh right,'_ Gokudera thought, feeling a bit dumb.

He drove off, back to the detention center. he needed more information than just yesterdays conversation.

Giannini was sitting behind the same glass as yesterdays looking anxious. He was tapping his fingers against the small thin platform on his side. He was sweating bullets and looked like he could explode any second now.

"Um, Giannini-san?" Tsuna asked as he tapped the glass lightly. Giannini let out a startled shriek and jumped out of his seat and onto the floor. His sudden shriek caused Tsuna to let out a surprised scream in return.

Gokudera gave him a strange look. He had never had a client _this_ weird before, and that was saying something considering he had been a lawyer for five years now. He also had never seen such a strange rookie. Letting out a scream when someone else screams made him seem about as nervous as Giannini.

"Hey, get up. It's just us," Gokudera spoke up. He glanced over to Tsuna who had a hand over his chest and was catching his breath from the earlier scream.

He smiled a bit. Rookies were annoying but it was pretty funny.

Giannini stood, dusted himself off, and sat back in his seat. He cleared his throat. "S-Sorry about that..."

"Yes, well I suppose it's a bit of a natural reaction. You were arrested and all," Tsuna said, his breathing back to normal.

"He has a few things to ask so we better not waste too much time," Gokudera said as he looked over to the clock hanging on the wall of the detention center. They still had to go to the crime scene and go pick up a few files, on top of that Yamamoto would want to go drinking which meant he'd finish work early.

Just then Gokudera's phone began vibrating in his pocket.

'Who the hell is texting me at this hour?' He took out his cellphone and read the text.

_"Meet Mamiko bar 7:00"_

_'Yeesh, chopped up messages much?'_ Gokudera thought as began texting him back.

_"sure but shouldnt u be working instead of texting?"_ he typed in. He closed his phone and went back to paying attention to Tsuna and Giannini. He expected to see them talking about the case but instead they were staring at him.

"Wh-What?" Gokudera asked, a bit worried as to why they were staring at him.

"What should I ask?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, what should he ask?" Giannini asked Gokudera.

Gokudera's hand found it's way to his forehead as he face-palmed. "How about asking what happened?"

"Oh right! Sorry..." Tsuna was blushing lightly and had an apologetic look in his eyes.

"It's fine. Just ask him," Gokudera said as he looked away and stared at the walls of the detention center attentively. The walls were a plain depressing gray. There were no others in the room, not even a security guard.

_'What great security,'_ Gokudera thought sarcastically.

"So what happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Well it's simple," Giannini began, "they think I killed my ex-girlfriend!"

"Yes, we know that but what happened? How was she killed?" Gokudera asked. He didn't care for this much but that didn't mean he wouldn't do his job in helping.

"Th-That is to say..." He was sweating bullets again and was fiddling with his hands.

"Calm down. Try telling Sawada-san," he pointed to Tsuna, "what happened."

"Okay!" he said, sounding like he was trying his hardest to not have a mental breakdown.

Tsuna gulped, Gokudera's gaze was on him. It was a little intimidating.

_'Gotta play it cool, can't be nervous,' _Tsuna thought.

"It's all started four days ago," Giannini began, "my ex-girlfriend and I were still dating as she was well, still alive." As he said that his eyes began tearing up and his voice was cracking.

_'Oh crap! He's gonna breakdown! What do I-' _Tsuna's panicking thoughts were cut off by Gokudera's gentle voice._ 'Wait, gentle?'_

"Giannini," said Gokudera, "please try and remain calm. We can only help you if you tell us what we need to know. Just try and tell us what you know."

Giannini seemed to calm down. Tsuna smiled. Even if Gokudera had been acting rough around the edges yesterday he sure knew how to act kind.

"That day I had gone to the park with my girlfriend. We had found a cellphone someone had dropped, us being the police officers we are we decided to return it."

"Hold on," Gokudera interrupted. "_You're_ a police officer?"

"Yup! For ten years now!"

_'Somehow that's just too hard to believe,'_ Tsuna and Gokudera both thought.

"We called the owner, he had his own number listed, and asked him to pick it up. We waited for a good hour but he never showed up."

"It was around four when that happened and five after we had waited an hour. I had somethings to take care of so I left, she stayed for a festival that was going on three blocks away. There was going to be a fireworks show and she wanted to see it."

"You say you're both cops, right?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his chin and looking like he was thinking about something thoroughly.

"Yes, we met in the academy. She taught me how to fire my gun! Truly romantic!"

_'How is that in any way, shape, or form romantic?' _Gokudera thought.

"What was she wearing that day?"

Giannini gave him a questioning look.

Tsuna put his hands in front of him in defense, "N-Not that I mean it in a weird way!"

"She was in her police uniform. We had just finished our shift and headed out without changing," he answered.

"So she was still in her police uniform when she was killed?"

"Yes. She had her uniform and badge on, though her pistol was left at the station."

"Concerning her passing, what was the cause of death?"

"A broken neck from a fall," he answered.

Gokudera smirked a bit. To say he wasn't a little proud would be wrong. He felt pretty damn smart at the moment. He quickly wiped the smirk off his face when he realized how weird it would look if he was smirking when someone just explained to you how their loved one died.

"A fall? From the second story of Maka park?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yes, there was only one witness. His name was...what was it? I think it was Yu Sakurai? Yeah, that was it! Yu Sakurai!"

"Yu Sakurai?" Gokudera said in a questioning voice. _'Where have I heard that name before?'_

"Is something wrong, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. He noticed Gokudera's facial expression changed into a thoughtful one.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "No, nothing," he said. Just then his phone began to ring. His ring tone was 'Paradise city' by Guns 'n Roses.

Tsuna smiled. That was one of his favorite songs by one of his favorite bands.

Gokudera flipped his phone open and took a look at the screen. _'Haru? At a time like this?'_

He tiredly sighed. "Hey, I gotta take a call real quick. I'll be back in a second," he whispered to Tsuna.

Tsuna felt his face heat up. His breath was tickling his ear. He nodded and said "I can take care of the questioning for now."

Gokudera headed outside, a hand running through his gray locks. He stood out in the parking lot and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, if you don't mind, maybe we could take the phone?" Tsuna asked, turning his attention back to Giannini after watching Gokudera leave.

"Of course! Anything that'll help you!"

"Great! Where is it?"

"After I left I had taken the phone with me. It should be in my apartment," Giannini said.

"Are they searching your apartment?"

"No, not yet. It seems that with me and my ex no longer working things have gotten confusing around the police station. They haven't assembled a group to search yet."

"Great. I'll get it later," Tsuna said. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Not that I can remember...Oh! My address! It's two-seven-seven-four Lily drive. Apartment number three in the Rosa apartment buildings."

Tsuna stood up. "Thank you for the information. If I need anything else I'll come by again," he said.

"Yes, thank you for your help!"

"It's nothing. It's a lawyers job to help," Tsuna said, a comforting smile in place. Giannini sniffled.

_'D-Don't cry!'_ Tsuna thought.

"Good luck!" Giannini said.

Tsuna pushed the door open, a few rays of light hitting his face. The room inside hadn't been too bright and now the sun was bugging him a bit.

He saw Gokudera closing his phone, hanging up on whoever he had called. He looked...annoyed?

_'Well that's weird...'_ Tsuna thought. He seemed fine before he got the call.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," came a snappy response from Gokudera.

"O-Okay..." Tsuna said, letting his sentence trail off. What else was he supposed to say? Now that they were destined to work together things would be to awkward if he slipped up or said something wrong.

"I need to go to Giannini's apartment, so..."

Gokudera didn't respond and headed to Tsuna's car wordlessly.

Tsuna sighed and unlocked his car doors. He got in the drivers seat and drove off to the apartment.

Gokudera had his elbow against the door, using his hand to lay his head. He was thinking back to the conversation he had with Haru.

"_Hey! It's me!" Haru said cheerfully._

_Gokudera held back a sigh. Haru would probably take it the wrong way and start complaining. "What is it? I'm working with someone," he said. He had to help the boss and he was wasting time._

"_Nothing, I was just thinking we could do something tonight," she said._

"_Sorry, I can't. I have plans with the guys." Even though he couldn't see Haru he could she was none too pleased._

"_Again?" She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was mad, it was clearly present in her voice._

"_We had a date the other night, well would have if it weren't for a certain incident," he defended._

"_Oh, so it's MY fault?"_

"_Well I know it wasn't mine!"_

"_You know what? Go ahead and go with your plans! Since your friends are obviously more important than me!"_

_And cue Gokudera's little patience flying out the window. "Tch, don't flatter yourself. I don't even need your permission to go. Bye!" He hung up and turned off his cellphone._

Gokudera stared out the window, looking at the trees and people walking along the sidewalks. He caught a glimpse of a happy couple, hand in hand, laughing and walking together.

_'Lucky bastards,'_ he thought.

* * *

**Authors ramblings: For some reason when I type this it's become a bit of a ritual to listen to sad sounding music **(like "Leave out all the rest" by Linkin Park")** or slow paced music **("Dear friends" by Triplane)** when typing for this story.**

**Reviews equal updates and virtual hugs!**


	9. Hammered

**Authors ramblings: I love you people for your support! I really love it that people love this story (and the reviews...oh like you don't think the same thing!)**

**I recently got the new Pokemon games, Ace Attorney Investigations, and The World Ends With You (again since the last time something err...happened to it). I came down with a bad fever (which I still have) so that's why I haven't updated in a while.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter in all it's mediocre writing!**

**

* * *

**It was a quiet car ride to Giannini's apartment. Tsuna didn't dare to bring up whatever had gotten Gokudera angry earlier. Gokudera, who still seemed angry, was tapping his finger impatiently.

"How much longer till we get there?" Gokudera asked angrily.

He caught Tsuna off guard with his sudden question causing him to let out a surprised yelp and swerve on the road.

Usually Gokudera would have just laughed or just given him a strange look but right now he was pretty pissed off.

"S-Sorry, you caught me off guard..." Tsuna said in a sheepish voice. He had managed to get the car back on the right section of the road again.

_'You're never really on guard, now are you?'_ Gokudera thought irritably.

"So?"

"What do you mean, "so"?"

Gokudera growled. "How much longer till we get there?" he asked, his patience thinning by the second.

"We're almost there, I can see the building from here," Tsuna answered, noticing the angry tone in Gokudera's voice had caused him to freak out a bit.

_'I really hope I don't get on his bad side today...'_ he thought.

He pulled into the apartments parking labeled _'Giannini'_ and parked his car.

"W-We're here," Tsuna stammered. He got out of the car and examined the apartment building. It was a tall building painted sky blue. The windows were big enough for someone to peek in which probably explained why every window had a pair of curtains or blinds. There were a few trees planted on the sidewalk in front of said building.

Seeing that there were no police officers or police cars around they went inside the building, if the police were there they probably wouldn't let them take the phone.

They walked in and found apartment three on the second floor. The first floor was nothing but an empty floor with an elevator, a stair case leading to the next floor, and what seemed to be a back door leading outside. There was a small window on the door and you could see the small empty space hidden behind the building.

They attempted to open the door only to find it locked. "Hold on," Gokudera said as he took something out of his pocket.

Tsuna gave him a confused look and before he knew it the door had opened.

"How did you-"

"While I was out the police officer gave this to me, said it was to be given to you from Reborn."

_'That explains everything but how did he know we needed the key?'_ Tsuna thought. _'Sometimes that guy really scares me...'_

"Do you plan on going inside or waiting all afternoon standing here?" Gokudera asked rhetorically.

Tsuna snapped out of thought and gave a quick nod. He walked inside and walked around in search of the cellphone.

Meanwhile, Gokudera simply looked around the apartment. It was pretty spacious, the living room was bigger than his and there was a mess of cables on the plain red couch. There was a white rug on the floor which the couch covered a portion of. The coffee table had black metal legs and a glass top. There were a few magazines thrown on it and a house plant.

Tsuna walked over to a small bookshelf filled to the brim with books on repairing and inventing things. He found a cellphone that was the exact same as his. It was covered in sand and the screen was blurry from being rubbed on.

_'It's pretty dirty,'_ Tsuna thought. With the cuff of his suit he wiped the phone down, cleansing it of all dirt and prints.

He turned the cellphone on and scrolled through the numbers. Realization hit Tsuna like a bag of bricks. _'These are...'_

"Hey, hurry it up. If we take too long the cops might show up," Gokudera said.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm done," Tsuna said. He walked out of the apartment and let Gokudera lock up. They left the building and headed back to the offices. It was already about five and they still needed to get an official autopsy report, on top of that the case was in one day.

Gokudera rubbed his temples. How could that newbie handle all this? _'Well, not like it's my job...'_

"Oh, can I ask a favor, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"What is it?" Gokudera responded. He was dozing off and staring out the window of the car.

"I need you to look up a few things for me, I hope it's not too much trouble," he said.

_'So much for not my job...' _he thought.

"O-Only if it's okay with you! I wouldn't want to add to your work!" Tsuna said in a manner that made him look like he was freaking out.

"You're the boss," Gokudera said nonchalantly. "What do you need?"

_'I had almost forgotten that I am the boss...'_ Tsuna thought. _'Th-That's pathetic of me...'_

"I need you to look up a list of phone numbers," he said. He had a determined look in his eyes.

"Sure. Just give me the list," Gokudera said. He had noticed the look in his eyes. _'Does he have some sort of lead?'_

They arrived at the offices, at this time Yamamoto and the others were probably busy with some sort of paperwork or at some courtroom.

Gokudera walked in and walked into the elevator, Tsuna right by him.

_'What is it with these damn awkward moments?!'_ he thought.

He was about to get off on his own floor -thanking god that the awkward moment was over- when he was stopped by Tsuna.

"I'll give you the list in my office," he said.

"I-If you want, but wouldn't it be easier to send me it later?" Gokudera mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"Well I have some things to attend to so it'd be easier to just give it to you now," he said.

"I suppose..." Gokudera stayed put and went up top to his bosses office.

The elevator doors opened with a 'ding'. They got off on the final floor (which was the tenth) and stepped into the office.

Unlike the other offices that were the size of a single room this office had a secretary sitting out front with a desk and everything.

_'D-Damn...' _Gokudera thought in awe. He walked in to see the walls of the room had wallpaper on them and a bookshelf against each one. They were all filled with files, binders, and books of sorts. There was a wooden desk at the end of the room. An office chair that was a rich maroon color was placed behind the wall, two black chairs in front. On the desk he had some papers lying on it and a computer.

"I'll print them out right now," Tsuna said as he walked over to his computer. He typed in a few things and allowed them to print.

He took the five sheets of paper and handed them to Gokudera.

"R-Right, I'll be going now," Gokudera said. He took the papers and headed back to his own office.

Tsuna sighed, his hand running through his brown locks. He took a seat in his office chair, allowing it to move slightly due to the force and wheels on said chair.

"One more day till my first case," he said to no one. He leaned back on the chair.

"Yup, you better not screw up," he heard a voice say.

Tsuna, surprised by the voice, flailed his arms around in an attempt to keep his balance on the chair.

"Still the same no-good Tsuna," Reborn said, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you took the day off," Tsuna said after retaining his balance on the chair.

"I had forgotten something here and I figured you needed the key to the defendants apartment."

"Pray tell how you manage to come to _THAT_ conclusion?"

"I just know," he responded with a knowing smirk.

"Right," Tsuna said. "I have to go somewhere so I'll be taking my leave."

"Right, give Yamamoto my regards."

Tsuna decided not to question how Reborn knew what he was going to do and gave a small wave of his hand before leaving.

Once he got home he changed into a black shirt, a cherry red jacket atop of that, and light brown pants with a thin white belt.

Gokudera took his work and the list in his briefcase and went out to his car. He got in a drove home as quickly as he could.

He removed his suit, put on a lavender shirt, a cordovan jacket layered on it, and white jeans. A brown belt was used for his white pants.

He turned his phone back on. No missed calls or messages. _'Good,' _he thought bitterly. Haru was the last person he wanted to -or needed to- hear from at this time.

He got in his car and drove to the bar.

He got out and saw Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari waiting with a fourth person.

_'No way...is that..?'_ he jogged up to them and saw who the fourth person was.

He instantly recognized the spiky brown hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity, the innocent chocolate brown eyes, and peach skin.

"Hey Gokudera!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "This is my friend from middle and high school. He's really cool. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but everyone just calls him Tsuna."

_'I can't think of a better time to get hammered...'_

_

* * *

_**Authors ramblings: Haha awkward situations really love screwing with him. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews equal updates!**

**On an unrelated side note: The song 'mind as Judgment' by Faylan is really cool and catchy!**


	10. Meeting up

**Authors ramblings: ...I'M SO SORRY! OTL There's no excuse for my lag! I will now commit suicide! Forgive me!**

**But seriously, I hit writers block pretty bad.**

**Enjoy and thank you to everyone who bothers to leave a review/favorite/put on alert.**

**

* * *

**He had to use his whole will power as to not find the nearest brick wall and smash his head against it continuously. How could this happen? Was this guy stalking him or something?

_'Well, now that I think about it he does know them so I guess I should have figured...'_ Gokudera thought. He couldn't really say anything or leave by fake excuse, he'd have to face Tsuna tomorrow anyway.

"This guy," Yamamoto began while putting a friendly arm around Gokudera, "is Gokudera!"

Gokudera put no effort in trying to hide the fact that Yamamoto's display of friendly affection annoyed him.

Yamamoto simply laughed at Gokudera's annoyance. "He acts like a grump but he's a good guy," Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna.

"Whispering is pointless if I can still hear you baseball brains," Gokudera whispered mockingly to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly "I forgot about that!"

_'How can one forget something like that?'_ Tsuna thought. To think that Yamamoto's density could still dumbfound him after all the years.

_'Still...' _Tsuna glanced at Hibari, _'I'm surprised they got him of all people to come.'_ He remembered how strict Hibari was when they were in middle school. The term "violent" wouldn't even describe what he would do to those who broke the rules, and right now Hibari had that look on his face that read "I'll bite you all to death."

_'He's as social as ever,' _Tsuna thought.

He looked over to Ryohei who had an arm around Gokudera in a brotherly way, yelling something about how he had to let loose "to the extreme!"

_'Looks like big brother hasn't changed either,'_ he thought with a smile. It was nice to see nothing had really changed with his friends.

"We should go in already," Gokudera said while prying Ryohei's arm off him.

They walked in and sat down at a table. Hibari took a bottle of sake that was on the table and poured himself a cup. He drank it calmly, not bothering to take part in their conversations.

"So, Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily. "Since you're finally out of law school, what now? And what took you so long?"

Tsuna laughed nervously. "Well, Reborn thought I needed to study more than most students. And I have a job already."

"Enough of that!" Ryohei exclaimed eagerly. He slammed his fists down on the table, almost tipping over Gokudera's beer.

"Watch it, turf top," he said as he quickly grabbed his bottle and took a sip.

"HOW'S MY CUTE LITTLE SISTER?" Ryohei yelled at the top of his lungs. Gokudera let out a tired sigh. Everyone else in the place seemed to ignore it or acted as if it was normal for someone to yell so loudly. _'Well, it is a bar, after all...'_

At this time a nearby waitress shook her head slightly. "I'm gonna take a guess and say Sawada's here." She turned around to face Ryohei, one hand on her hip and the other holding a platter of cups and bottles. She looked at Tsuna and blinked twice in disbelief.

"Holy shit!"

Tsuna let out an awkward laugh. "Hey there, Hana."

"H-Hey. Is that seriously you?" She rubbed her eyes. "You've changed since middle school."

"I-I guess. Why are you working as a waitress? I wouldn't have thought that-"

"It's not a permanent job! I had to drop out in my last years of college because of my mom. Right now I just have this job to pay for college. Anyway, how's Kyoko been?" Hana moved over to a nearby table that was empty and took a seat. "How's she doing? I heard she got a deal with a studio."

"Yeah, she's been hard at work. She says she might come to visit someday, but after she's done with recording." Tsuna said it so happily that even Gokudera felt like smiling a bit (which annoyed him to no end).

Hana let out a sigh. "That's good to hear. Tell her "hi" for me when you go back," she said. She began to walk away.

"I'm not going back to Shibuya. My new job has me working here. The drive from here to Shibuya is about five hours so I decided to move here," Tsuna said before taking a drink.

"That's great, Tsuna!" Yamamoto threw a friendly arm around Tsuna's neck. "Now we can hang out!"

"It'll be like the old times, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed, his arms up in the air.

"So no who's going to look out for her?" Hana asked, piling a few more bottles on the tray.

"A-About that..." Gokudera seemed to notice a tinge of sadness in Tsuna's eyes as he spoke the next sentence. "She has a boyfriend now."

"What?" Ryohei exclaimed. "I don't approve, TO THE EXTREME!"

Even Hibari bothered to show some emotion at Ryohei's antics. "Quiet down, herbivore. You're disturbing the peace."

"But, I told her specifically I only approve of one person!" Ryohei yelled again. "And it was Sawada!"

At this point Gokudera almost choked on his beer. Tsuna's face flushed and he began stammering, trying to get a sentence out.

"Hey, turf top," Gokudera said in order to gain his attention. "I don't think that's the kind of thing you yell out loud. Idiot."

Ryohei turned to face Gokudera. "You have a sister, surely you understand?"

He looked to the side and took another sip. "Nope, can't say I do, and I definitely don't want to if I become a sister obsessed freak."

"What was that octopus head?"

"Are you deaf too, boxer brains?" he said with a slight smirk.

"You wanna fight, TO THE EXTREME?" he pumped his fists into the air.

"B-Big brother!" Tsuna managed to stammer out.

"AHHH! WHO'S THE SCUM BAG SHE DECIDED TO DATE?" Everyone stared at him as if he was insane (which, Gokudera thought was probably not too far from the truth).

"U-Uh, it was someone named Renton!" Tsuna cried, probably scared out of his mind.

Ryohei seemed to quiet down. "Looks like there's someones ass I have to kick," he said in a low voice.

'_Somehow, he's scarier when he's NOT yelling at the top of his lungs,'_ Tsuna thought with a dead panned look on his face.

"So you used to live in Shibuya?" Gokudera asked Tsuna. Everyone looked a bit shocked, especially Tsuna. That had been the first time he had spoken to him the whole time there.

"Wh-What?" Gokudera asked, feeling everyones gaze on him.

"No, nothing... It's just... You never really talk to people you don't know... Not voluntarily anyway," Hana muttered as she walked off to clean the glasses.

"Y-Yeah. It's expensive but since it was me and Kyoko it wasn't too bad," Tsuna explained.

"I hear it's pretty crowded around there," Gokudera said. He wasn't one for conversation but who else would he talk to at this point? Frankly, talking to Hibari was like talking to a wall. A wall with homicidal impulses. And Ryohei was a bit too "EXTREME." And the guy looked kind of...sad? Not that he cared, it was only because he pitied him. Nothing else.

"It is, but we had a nice place. You could see over the scramble crossing and see the crowds of people walking. It was crowded, but it had a nice feel to it," Tsuna said almost reminiscently.

"Must be tough moving from there. Namimori has it's crowds but it's nothing compared to Shibuya."

"I grew up here, so I don't think it'll take too much getting used to."

"Hey..."

"Is that so?" Gokudera asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey..."

"Yeah. That's why I know Yamamoto, big brother, and Hibari," Tsuna explained.

_'Well, that explains that. Though, I wonder how anyone could be friends with Hibari of all people,' _he thought while looking over to Hibari's empty seat.

"HEY!" Hana yelled. They looked over in her direction. "In case you haven't noticed, Yamamoto and Hibari walked out a while ago. With car keys."

They looked at each other. "Crap."

* * *

**Authors ramblings: I'm leaving it there for the fact that I don't think I can type anymore. My hands are sore from playing TWEWY (Passed it in 3 days! New record for me! It's my... Well I don't know how many times but I've played it A LOT).**

**Aside from that, I still have writers block, but I feel bad for not updating.**

**Reviews are appreciated to DEATH~! (Haha, I'm obsessed with Kuroshitsuji at the moment.)**


End file.
